


Carry On My Wayward Son

by jadekirk



Category: Original Work, Psych, Supernatural
Genre: A whole bunch of secrets, Clothing Damage, Demigods, F/F, F/M, For every question answered five more need answered, Lassie has seen Titanic, Lassiter is Cain, Lots of biting, M/M, Marlowe has a secret, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shawn and Gus are targeted, Vampire Clubs, Vampires, Werewolves, did I mention there's lassie in leather at one point, drink spiking but not in the way you think, everybody has a vampire kink, everyone wants lassie, grumpy Shawn, henry has a secret, it's a slow burn relationship wise, lassie is a dirty dog, lassie is secretly kinky, marlowe is awesome, marlowe is kinky, marlowe wants to watch, mentions of abuse of a smart car, not another apocalypse, not safe for work, shawn is begging to get bitten, shawn wants a piece of lassie pie, some relationships anyway, vampire/werewolf hybrids, wrecking of furniture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadekirk/pseuds/jadekirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blast from Lassiter`s past comes back to visit him, bringing chaos in his wake. On top of that, a series of crimes that have been committed means that Lassiter has to embrace an identity that he thought was behind him otherwise it could spell blood and pain for Shawn, Gus, Juliet and Marlowe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been brewing in my head for a long time. I want to thank my friend, Flightie, for listening to my plot bunnies, when I first pitched the idea to her, and also for helping me write it. This is my first time writing in the Psych fandom. Please read and review.

**45 Years Ago**

"Are you sure about this?" a deep Scottish accented voice asked, cutting through the silence. The speaker was a tall red haired man with brown eyes which seemed to hold a slight golden glow.

"Yes, I'm sure. I need to do this. I want to do this," another man spoke up. This man was tall with greyish long hair and beard. His blue eyes seemed to burn with an inhuman light.

"You do this and there's no way to reverse it," another Scottish accented voice stated. This speaker was identical in looks to the first speaker. "You'll lose your memory and most of your powers. You'll become human."

"I know. I'm well aware of the risks. You've been drilling them through my head since I told you both my plan."

"Well, as long as you're sure," the first speaker commented flippantly. "You know, neither of us are powerful enough to lock your memory and abilities away forever. You'll regain the memories sooner or later. If you want them gone completely, why not ask one of the other demigods?"

"I trust you, Frek. And, you're powerful enough."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" the third speaker asked, the joking tone in his voice not fully hiding the saddness in his voice. "It'll be weird without you, Cain."

"You too, Temi. Let's do this," Cain stated. "Besides, we'll probably meet again."

A deep sigh from Frek. "We will. We're linked, remember? Are you positive you want to do this? It's not too late to back out."

"Will you stop asking me if I'm sure?" Cain answered. "I have to do this. I want to change things. Make amends."

"Sounds like you're running from your past," Temi commented, earning a smack on the arm from Frek. "Ow! Sibling abuse."

"Besides, someone has to keep Temi in line. Want a new brother? He's free to a good home." Frek asked in a joking voice.

Cain laughed. "Is he housebroken?"

"I think so." Frek sobered. "So this is it, huh?"

"Don't start going soft in your old age, Frek. It's not goodbye, it's just farewell." Cain pulled Frek and Temi into a tight group hug. "As you said, we'll meet again." He pulled away. "Can we do this before I get any older?"

"As you wish," Frek said sadly. "Just don't hate us when your memories start coming back."

"I won't. I asked you two to do this. I'll remember that I asked you two to do this. Now, let's get started."

Frek and Temi nodded, sensing that Cain wasn't going to change his mind and raised their hands, chanting in an ancient language.

A bright flash of light and Cain knew no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deliberately left it vague and mysterious but a few explanations will be coming soon. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains slight smut between Lassiter and an OMC.

**Present Day**

Carlton Lassiter looked up as a tall man with dark hair, Juliet O'Hara, and, to Lassiter's dismay, Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster, walked in. Now he was nearer, the stranger gave off the air of being very familiar to him. He frowned trying to place where he knew the man from. 

Shawn spotter Lassiter first. "Lassie!" he exclaimed, drawing a few stares at his dramatics as he parked himself on the edge of Lasssiter's desk.

"Ah, here he is," Juliet stated, as she turned to the man next to her, who had paused at the sight of Lassiter, "This is Head Detective Carlton Lassiter, Carlton, this is James..."

"Hello, Ca..." James raised an eyebrow. "Carlton Lassiter?" he repeated incredulously in a deep Scottish accented voice. 

Carlton realised he did know this man and this man knew a few things about him that he didn't want getting out. He stood fluidly, pushing his chair back. "Can I talk to you in private, Fr... James?" he asked with gritted teeth, grabbing James' arm and pulling him to one of the empty rooms. He pulled down the blinds and locking the door, before angrily turning to James. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Cardiff? Have you come back to torment me?"

"Believe it or not, your chief called me in. I was in the area. I didn't even know you were here until... What do you mean torment you? Is that what you think of me?" James asked, a growl in his voice. "I'm not the one lying about my name and age. So head detective of the police. Are you making up for what you've done in the past then, Cain?"

That stung. Before Lassiter knew what he was doing, he had lashed out and punched James in the jaw, causing the other man to fly backwards into the table, scattering the chairs around it. "That was a lifetime ago. Before you and that brother of yours erased my memory, which I have back now. Where's Temi anyway?"

"You asked us to, in case you didn't get that part back yet. And Temi is with a mutual friend of ours." James rolled over on to his feet and punched Lassiter hard in the gut, knocking him into the wall with a loud bang. "Yeah, you're pretending at being human."

Lassiter moved quickly, grabbed a fistful of James' shirt and slammed him into the table hard, causing a large crack to appear down the centre of the table. He found himself knocked off his feet by a sidesweep of James' long legs. "No more than you are. I'm not the trouble magnet."

James straddled Lassiter's thighs and punched Lassiter in the face a few times, drawing blood. He found himself thrown off Lassiter and smacking into the other wall, leaving a sizable dent in the wall. "The difference between you and me is that my coworkers know who I am."

Lassiter moved faster than the eye could see and punched James again before slamming him into the wall, leaving a James shaped dent in the wall. "And they won't know. Not if I have something to say about it." He fixed James with a glare, before leaning forward and pressed his lips to James in a rough kiss. His hands roamed down James' front and ripped James' shirt open, scattering buttons everywhere.

James returned the kiss, matching the intensity of it and tugged at Lassiter's tie impatiently, pulling it off, ripping the fabric in the process. He chucked the tie in the corner. He nipped at Lassiter's ear, before moving to kiss a path down his neck, as he tore at Lassiter's shirt, ripping it open and ran his fingers across Lassiter's bare skin.He chuckled darkly as he felt the other man harden against him and rub his body against his own erection.

"Damn it! You march back into my life after all these years," Lassiter growled, punctuating each word with a thrust of his hips against James, who let out a loud moan. A flitter of guilt ran through his mind as he remembered he was with Marlowe, but he pushed that aside for now.

"I said we'd meet again," James growled, flipping them both around so he was pinning Lassiter against the wall. "You can't get rid of me that easily." 

 

******

A little while later, Lassiter opened the door, scattering half the station, who quickly pretended that they weren't listening at the door to see what was going on, and marched out, ignoring the incredulous looks at his appearance. Lassiter's shirt was missing all the buttons and was hanging open, exposing the scratches on his chest, which looked as if they had been done by a wild animal. He also had what looked to be bite marks down the side of his neck.

He was followed closely by James, who looked like he had a battle with a shredder and lost. His clothes were all ripped, he also had bite marks down his neck and his hair was sticking up as if it had been pulled at. Behind them, the broken table and scattered chairs could be seen.

The chief shook her head. "Lassiter, you better have a good explanation for this," she said sternly.

"We had a... disagreement. It's all been sorted out now, Chief," Lassiter said, looking down at the floor. Shawn could've sworn that he could see the remenants of a smirk on Lassiter's face. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"It must've been some disgreement," the Chief stated with a shake of her head. "You will have to pay for the damages, you know, Lassiter."

"No," James spoke up. "I started it. I'll pay."

"I was going to suggest that you pay half, but if you're willing to pay the full amount, then by all means."

"Carlton, what happened in there?" Juliet asked warily. 

"We had an argument which turned into a fight. Nothing more to it," Lassiter replied bluntly, moving to his desk and sitting down. The guilt had returned. He was going to have to tell Marlowe. He'd understand if she dumped him because of what he had done.

Shawn could see that Lassiter was evading the question slightly as if he was hiding something. Maybe on what the fight was about. He leaned in towards Gus, who was staring in what looked to be fear, at Lassiter and James, who were now chatting in low voices. "Dude, we are so getting to the bottom of this."

"Shawn, are you crazy?" Gus whispered back. "Do you see how much damage is there in that room? What if he decides to take it out on us next time?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the Shawn, Gus and Juliet lite chapter. Next chapter is very Shawn and Gus centered.


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Flightie for helping me with some of the dialogue between Gus and Shawn.

Later, while relaxing in the Psych office, Shawn suddenly had a fleeting thought of what could have gone down in the room but he had to shrug it off with an internal "nahhhh". The thought was too crazy to even contemplate. Lassie and James getting it on in a police station amongst Lassie's co-workers? Especially since Lassie was with Marlowe and Lassie wasn't the sort of man to cheat. Unless they were in an open relationship. That thought then sent his mind down a dangerous path. Lassie didn't seem the type but, then again, Shawn would've said Lassie wasn't the type to brawl in the station but he was proven wrong on that assumption. That definitely was a crazy idea and not one he was going to share with anyone. At least until he had more proof to back it up. Even though the evidence so far was pointing him in that direction, Shawn didn't want to think about that. Maybe his observation skills are faulty for once. 

Even though he really wanted to know what the fight was about in the first place. But neither James or Lassie were giving anything away. Even Juliet wasn't having much luck in finding out what caused the fight. Shawn could tell she wanted to know why Lassiter had snapped and brawled in the station. 

Juliet had walked up to Shawn and Gus before they had left and asked them to find out what had caused the fight. She had even offered to help them out. It was times like this, Shawn wished he really was psychic so he could find out what was going on in Lassie's head. He made a plan to do some more digging, but first he had to explain his plan to Gus. 

When he explained his plan to Gus in a low voice, Gus looked at Shawn as if he had lost his mind. "Shawn, do you really want to pry into Lassie and the other dude? Am I the only one who saw the damage they caused in that room?"

"Gus, you sounded so dirty when you said 'pry' like that! I must be rubbing off on you...." 

"You know what I mean, Shawn. I don't want to know."

Shawn gave Gus a doubtful look. "Sure ya do! I know you do! Come on be a pal. I need you."

Gus let out a long sigh, knowing that Shawn had won. Hell, he wanted to know what was up with Lassiter as well, although he pretended otherwise. "Fine. But you owe me. But if Lassie catches us, you're on your own."

Shawn nodded happily now that he had Gus on board with his plan. "Totally! On my own. I owe you a big one. I'll buy you pineapple smoothies for a whole month if you help me out."

"I'll put it with all the others you owe me."

"Right. Come on before the case gets cold!" Before Gus could utter another word, Shawn grabbed his hand and ran out of the office, dragging Gus behind him, pausing long enough for Gus to lock the door of the office.  
******  
Back at the station, Shawn and Gus crept back into the scene of the fight and shut the door behind them. Shawn looked around, trying to see if he could spot some clues that he had missed the first time around. He bent down and picked up random buttons that were scattered all over the floor. Presumably from when they tore at each others clothes during said fight. He looked around and spotted the dents and holes in the walls and door. He whistled quietly. "Must've been some fight."

Gus looked around nervously. "Let's just get out of here!"

"Gus, don't you want to know what caused our lovable Lassie to cause that much damage in this room?"

"Not really! It looks painful, and I don't do painful, Shawn!"

"Gus, don't be the half eaten donut you find under a car seat, we are duty bound to find out why that fight happened."

"They were mad at each other, and it's none of our business Shawn. I have to get to work. I don't appreciate you kidnapping me on my route."

"I need to know why. Don't you think Jules would want to know why? She asked us to find out. And why after the fight they came out happier than when they went in."

"Who cares? Maybe Lassiter won? Ever think about that Shawn? It always makes Lassie happy when he wins."

"I dunno, Gus. They both were happier. If Lassie won, don't you think the other guy would be pissed but they were both smiling. Grinning in fact. I think there is more to it than meets the eye. How can we find out? Lassie isn't talking."

"Of course he's not talking. Would you want to talk about a fight between you and a civilian, and wrecking company property? I bet he will lose some of his paycheck because of it." 

"Well, first off, who was he? Do you think he told the chief why they were fighting? I need to know. Did you get the feeling that they knew each other? Why did the other guy raise his eyebrows when I called him `Lassie` and Jules called him Carlton? It was almost like he knew Lassie by another name. And what did Lassie almost call him? It began with a 'Fr'."

"Very valid points, but maybe Lassie was put in the witness protection program a long time ago or something. It could happen. And, maybe Lassie is a secret Battlestar Galactica fan and he was going to say 'Frack' instead of swearing at him."

"Lassie? No way would he be in witness protection. He's too badass to do that. I can't get a reading on it and how would Lassie know some Scottish guy anyway? Besides, Lassie is totally an A-Team fan. All those guns."

"Maybe he went to school with him? Maybe Lassie went to a private school in Scotland? And that's what they do? Maybe it's a tradition in their school? They have guns in Battlestar Galactica too." Gus paused. "Shawn, I can't believe that we are discussing Lassie's favorite tv shows and what he may or may not be a fan of."

"Dunno about that. Did you see the state of them when they came out of that room? There were teethmarks, scratches and bruises on them. Plus they were both limping. They were missing buttons on their clothes. Clothes were torn. Something happened. Just wish I knew what. Neither of them are talking on how they know each other. We need to dig deeper."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Well, if you were Lassie, where would you keep all your important stuff? Such as evidence of how you know somebody?"

"At home. Shawn are you out of your damn mind? We are not breaking into Lassie's home!"

"Keep your voice down! I don't think they quite heard you in Canada. It's not classed as breaking in if nothing gets broken, it's just entering without permission."


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little of Lassiter`s past is revealed in this chapter. The case is afoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks again to Flightie who helped me with the dialogue and listening to my rambling ideas. Lassiter and Marlowe live in a house in this fic instead of in the condo.

A little while later, Shawn and Gus crept into Lassiter's house, shut the door behind them, and looked around. Shawn privately mused that lately they had been doing a lot of creeping around. Where was the Pink Panther theme tune when you needed it? 

"What are we looking for?" Gus whispered, expecting Lassiter to emerge from one of the shadows and demand to know what they are doing there. "This is a bad idea. What if he catches us? I'm not ready to be shot at."

"Anything that's unusual," Shawn answered, brazenly walking towards Lassiter's study. 

He spotted an old box on the top shelf of the bookcase. He reached up and pulled it down. "Found something." Shawn noticed that there wasn't any dust on top of the box, which meant that Lassiter had recently been looking through the box or had dusted. He lifted the lid, and saw a pile of photographs inside. He lifted the top photo and looked at it. In the photo was Lassiter and James, wearing Victorian style clothing, standing in front of an old fashioned building. To Shawn's surprise, Lassister was unshaven, with a full beard. He paused. Shawn flipped the photograph over over and read the inscription on the back out loud. "Listen to this, 'J and C, London, 1906.' Well, either both of their great grandparents knew each other and looked like them exactly or those two are much older than they look."

"Shawn! Put that back!" Gus made an unsuccessful grab for the photograph. "That's not possible."

"Its all here in black and white," Shawn stated, as he showed Gus the photograph, "and is it me or so they look closer than friends in this picture?"

Gus squinted at the photograph. "I guess, but that doesn't really prove anything."

"They're standing very close and it looks like they are holding hands."

"Maybe they're just being friendly. Sometimes you grab my hand. And I have to say it's pretty uncomfortable."

Shawn scoffed. "Look at the way they are looking at each other. If that's not a look of love... it's an old photo. Why did Lassie keep this?" Shawn pulled out the next photo in the box, which showed Lassiter and three identical men, dated 1912, standing in front of the Titanic. "Ooh, triplets."

"No way! Maybe they went to these weird fairs and they had photobooths and maybe the photographer was kinky?"

"Think Lassie would go for kinky? Well, the man does carry handcuffs... it looks genuine. I think we need to research this more."

"Fine, but put those pictures back, he'll notice if anything's been tampered with. I can't stand when grills us with his eyes"

"He looks like he wants to grill his friend there. And eat him for dinner. And I mean that in a sexy way. I think all these are genuine photos of him and his friend. Why do you suppose he hid these?" 

"So nobody like us would find them? I don't know. And that so does NOT look sexy to me. Maybe he's just being a friend? Maybe they held hands back then? I'm curious too though. But we have to get out of here before Lassie gets back! I think I hear footsteps." 

Shawn carefully puts photos back in the box and put the box back on the top shelf of the bookcase. "Happy? Let's get out of here and go back to the office."

"Ok."

Sure enough, there was the sound of footsteps at the front door and the sound of a key in the lock.

"Hurry!" Shawn and Gus hurried to the study door. However before they could make a break for it, the front door opened and Lassiter and Marlowe walked in. Shawn carefully shut the door so only a crack was showing, so they could hear what was going on.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about, Carlton? Why did you want to wait until we got inside?" Marlowe asked, sounding nervous.

"Marlowe, it's not a simple story...." Lassiter took a deep breath, composing himself.

Marlowe looked worried. "What? What is it? You're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"No, of course not. It's just that....Well....Perhaps you should sit down." Lassiter took her hand and lead her to the kitchen table. "I promise I won't break up with you, however, you are well within your rights to break up with me, after I've told you the whole story."

Marlowe sat down on one of the chairs. "You're worrying me. What is it? Just tell me. We can work through it. "

Lassiter also sat down and reached for her hands and clasped them gently in his. "Look, I don't know how to explain this. So I'll just blurt it out. Then try to make sense of this. I have another life. My name isn't really Carlton Lassiter ."

Marlowe shrugged. "That's ok. Lots of people change their names. Do those at the station know This? But you as Carlton Lassiter have a full history. A whole 45 years worth."

"Yes, but, I'm, not sure how to present this..." Lassiter seemed to be fumbling for words. "I have alot of names. Well two I generally go by, besides Lassiter."

By this time, Marlowe was confused. "What are they? I don't understand. You are a Lassiter. " 

Lassiter took a deep breath and then spoke, the words tumbling out of him in a slightly disjointed mess. "Marlowe, I'm a vampire, and something else, and I'm also Cain, and I'm Phil, amongst other names, all rolled into one. James, he's the one who....He and I, we were…are still lovers, but then something happened...., it was James and his brother, but I asked them to do it, And.... And I ended up here." He paused. "I can prove it." He had his back to Shawn and Gus but judging from Marlowe`s sharp intake of breath, he had just flashed her his fangs.

In the study, Shawn shot Gus a look as if to say `told you so`. He was curious on what Lassie had asked James to do and made a mental note to find out. He filed away the information that James has a brother, just the one, not two as he had expected after seeing that photograph, away to be used in a later vision. 

Gus shook his head in reply to Shawn's look and kept listening, wanting to hear more of what Lassiter was saying.

"James, is he hot?" Marlowe asked, once she had found her voice. The reveal on his secret identities didn't bother her, or even the flash of fangs, even though she was still confused on some of it. "Is he the one you had the fight with? Did he know? Juliet told me. She thought I needed to know." She placed a hand on his cheek. "I don't care if you're a vampire or not. You are still the same man I fell in love with."

Lassiter slowly nodded. "Yes, he's hot! We argue, things get heated, I thought for sure the last one, was the end-all. But he's shown up again, Juliet told you? She shouldn't have worried you like that. It's nothing. It'll be taken care of. Discreetly."

"Well, glad to know he's hot. Nice to know you have taste. Carlton, baby, I don't care if you want to sleep with other men... actually, I'm sorry I missed seeing that. What's he like?" Marlowe blurted, her reaction, surprising Lassiter and the two men hiding in his study.

Lassiter looked a bit taken aback. "You're not angry?"

"Hell no. Every girl has to have some fantasies. So tell me all about him. What's he like? What color is his hair? Where`s he from? Is he good in bed? Think he'd be up for a threesome?"

Shawn raised his eyebrows at Gus, who just shrugged and continued listening.

"Well let's see...." Lassiter tapped his chin with a finger and stood up. He started to pace. "He's got piercing brown eyes, his hair is black, like the purest night.... Well it was today, usually he's a red head. " Lassiter frowned. "You can do so much with dye today...."

Gus shuddered and motioned towards the open window in the study. "Let's go Shawn," he hissed, getting a nod in reply. They slowly crept towards the window.

"Very true. But why black? He sounds hot no matter what colour his hair is. Do you have a picture of him?"

Shawn stopped mid-creep wondering if Lassie is going to show the photos that they had found. He tugged on Gus's sleeve, realising that if he does get the pictures, he'd find their hiding spot. He quickly hurried Gus out the window and scrambled after him. He didn't know what to do with this new info. If he told anyone, there would be a padded cell in his future. Especially the fact that Lassiter had admitted that he was a vampire.

"I might. I think I have it somewhere...." Lassiter started to root through his things. "I don't know, maybe to hide his true identity, like I changed my identity?"

"Or maybe he just fancied a change. Have you asked him? Or were you too busy fighting to have a conversation?"

"Well no, I didn't really ask. We had an exchange of words, and, ummm teeth...."

Shawn and Gus crouched underneath the window, listening to the conversation inside.

"Teeth? What were you doing? Biting each other? Drinking each other's blood?" Marlowe spotted the teethmarks, or rather, fangmarks, in Lassiter's neck. "Never mind, my question has been answered."

"Among other things, mostly teeth." Lassiter pulled out a picture for her to look at. "That's James there," he added, pointing to James in the photo. "Well, I knew him by a different name when I saw him last. Don't ask me to tell you what his name actually is, because it's not my right to tell you."

Marlowe looked at the photo and notices that its a very old photo. She handled it very carefully. "is this real? I see what you mean about him being hot and why you chose him. Think he'll be up for a threesome?"

"He might. James is very adventursome. He's up for most stuff."

Gus glanced at Shawn from their crouching positions under the window and shot him a questioning look. 

Shawn shrugged in reply, wishing he could see which photo it was that was shown to Marlowe. 

Gus pointed to the kitchen window and stealthily moved towards it, followed close behind by Shawn. They crouched down, not daring to breathe too loudly in case they get discovered by Lassiter.

Lassiter smiled a little at Marlowe. "I think that was either taken 1912 or 1906."

"Then if this is real, then that means you're at least 150 years old. And James is the same. "

Lassiter nodded. "I'm surprised you're not angry or running for the hills. Others would have run for their lives."

Marlowe shrugged carelessly. "What can I say? I like them older."

"And dangerous apparently."

"Well, gotta have a bit of danger. Makes life interesting."

"I suppose. I was trying to hide this side of me. But as it's come to light...." Lassister leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He wanted Marlowe to know how much he loved her for her not wanting to run away, even when he showed her his fangs, and her reaction to his tale about him and James. 

Marlowe kissed him back. She pulled back slightly. "You'll ask him about the threesome next time you see him, won't you?"

"Of course. He won't believe me. Nobody's ever wanted a threesome. Well, not many people anyway."

"Good. Make sure you do." Marlowe said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'd love to also watch next time."

"I'm lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one." Marlowe pulled Lassiter in for another kiss and reached for his shirt buttons.

Shawn shot Gus an `oh crap` look, getting a 'what?' look in reply.

Gus hissed at Shawn."What are they doing?" Shawn mimed them kissing and undressing each other. Gus shook his head, not really wanting to see what that'll lead into.

Shawn pointed towards the car, suddenly eager to get out of there while Lassiter and Marlowe still have their clothes on. Naked Lassie didn't bother him, he just didn't want to be caught spying on Lassiter and Marlowe while they were busy. Lassiter might shoot him if he got wind of him seeing Marlowe naked.

Gus nodded and headed quickly for the car, followed by Shawn.

Once they were in the car, Shawn spoke up, "Well, that was disturbing."

"You were the one who wanted to stay! And you thought it was interesting. Don't think I didn't notice you nearly drooling at the end of it." Gus noticed Shawn's pocket, namely the fact there was now a photograph sticking out of it. "Did you take a photo?"

"You got me." Shawn pulled the photo out of his pocket, feigning surprise. "Look at that, it must've just jumped in my pocket."

"Yeah must've jumped in your pocket, my Aunt Fanny. Which one is it?"

"Its one dated 1910. To be honest, I can see what Lassie sees in James. He does have great hair."

"You and your hair fetish....Let me see." Gus reached out for the photo and once it was in his hands, he peered at it. "He does have really great hair." He lowered it into his lap. "Hmmm....so how are we gonna track down Great Hair Guy?"

"He's bound to turn up. And Lassie has to ask him something, doesn't he? Who knew Marlowe had a kinky side? Or Lassie for that matter? Its always the quiet ones..."

"It's true, it is. I'm still freaked out by what I heard." Gus peered at the picture again.

"What, Lassie`s secret kinky side? Or that he is older than he looks? "

"Both."

"Any man who carries cuffs is a bit kinky. So, do you think Lassie and James picked up where they left off while in that room. Lassie said there were teeth involved."

"Probably, Jules said he was smiling when they got out of the room. And man, you know how scary Lassie is when he smiles!"

"Question..." Shawn deliberately left a long pause. "Who do you think was on top? Or was it a free for all?"

"SHAWN!" Gus turned around and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ow!"Shawn rubbed his abused shoulder. "I bruise easily. You can't tell me you've never wondered. I'm sure even Jules has wondered about Lassie. He is a very attractive man." 

"SHAWN!" Gus started the car and put it in gear. "Stop! Now!"

"You're the one driving... where are we going now?"

"Back to the Office, so I can smother you with the cushions. And then I'm going to get me some mind bleach and I'm going to pretend I didn't hear anything I heard this evening."

"And I love you too. It was informative this evening."

"What?! I didn't say I loved you." Gus glared at Shawn as he steered the car towards the office. He heard a vibrating sound. "Is that you or me?" He indicated the vibrating sound.

Shawn pulled his phone out of pocket and looked at it. "It's me. The chief." 

"It better not be a case. We don't need this right now." Gus grumbled quietly. His grip on the steering wheel tighted.

"Gus, dont be a blind cat on a scooter, this is good. A. Distraction." Shawn pressed the answer button. "Shawn Spencer`s Psychic Hotline. how can my vibrations help you today?" He listened for a bit. "A case? What type of case?"

Gus gave Shawn another piercing look as he finally parked in their parking space in front of the office. "No it can't be good for us. We're already working a case." He hissed at Shawn. "Lassie and Marlowe, and that James guy. Remember?"

Shawn waved a hand at Gus. "we've practically solved that one the chief says we have to do this case."

"What is it this time? A ballerina? A sandwich? What?"

"It's a missing Order came from high up. Well, let's go. Got to earn the paycheck somehow."

"A missing order? A Missing Order?! Fine....I need to be distracted anyway."

"Head to the docks. Depends what type of order. It might be a dangerous order. Distracted from what?"

"Never mind. Heading to the docks. I hope it's not a dangerous order." Gus muttered under his breath. "The sooner we get this done, the better." Gus noticed that Shawn had suddenly gone very quiet. "What's wrong Shawn? Talk to me buddy."

"Nothing. Was just thinking... about Lassie." The discovery that Lassiter and James were… still involved threw Lassiter in a new light for Shawn. Great, now Shawn was imagining Lassiter naked. 

"Oh, well, can you focus on what we're supposed to be doing right now?"

"I can do that."

"You're not though. I can see the gears spinning but it's not for this case."

"Well it's intriguing. I can focus. I'll go on there, do my psychic thing and hopefully have this thing wrapped up in time for the Mentalist."

"Hopefully." 

*****

When they arrived at the Docks, Shawn indicated for Gus to go where there is a lot of police activity. Gus made sure he had parked properly before unbuckling his seatbelt. Gus turned to Shawn, who had already unbuckled his seatbelt. "Ok, do your thing Shawn."

"I always do," Shawn replied as he hopped out of the car and walked to where there is police activity. He spotted Lassiter and juliet before they spotted him.

"How'd he get here so fast?"Gus wondered before moving to stand behind Shawn.

Shawn noticed Lassie`s rumpled appearance immediately. "Lassie, Jules. Never fear, your favorite psychic is here."

"Hi Lassie, Hi Jules." Gus said, waving a hand from behind Shawn.

Lassiter turned round to face the thorns in his side, whom he secretly admired. "Guster, Spencer." He raised an eyebrow at them.

Juliet smiled at Shawn and Gus, obviously pleased to see them. "Shawn, Gus. Gus, why are you hiding behind Shawn?"

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Stop making moon eyes on the job Juliet. That's unprofessional."

Shawn suddenly adopted his patented psychic pose. "I'm getting something. I'm getting Celine Dion."

"Oh! Celine Dion? Is it bad or good?" Gus said, going into his 'this is what he does' schtick to encourage Shawn to get it over and done with.

Lassiter rolled his eyes before he went back to checking things on a clipboard. He had no idea what Celine Dion had to do with the missing order, unless she was the one who took it. He allowed a small smile to escape at the thought of arresting the singer.

"What is it, Shawn! Is it a clue on who stole the order?" Juliet asked. She seemed to know what thoughts were running through Lassiter's head as she nudged him with a subtle elbow and gave him a look.

"I'm getting my heart will go on."

Lassiter squinted at the clipboard in his hands and sees something about a heart. "Yes."

"Good going Shawn. What else do you see?" Gus asked encouragingly.

"I'm getting lettuce."

Lassiter frowed. "Lettuce hearts?"

"Old lady dropping something in an ocean," Shawn continued.

"That's preposterous! That's off of the movie." Lassiter exclaimed before he realised what he had just admitted to. Hopefully no one had noticed. Everyone else stared at him. Crap, they noticed.

Gus found his voice first. "You saw that movie?" 

"Titanic! Carlton, you saw Titanic?" Juliet asked, not really surprised. 

"I did not! I was investigating a theater room, and it was on, and I just so happened to glance up at the screen."

"Yes. Titanic. I'm getting triplets," Shawn continued. "Identical triplets."

"That's enough! What happened to the order?" Lassiter growled. He took a step forward.

Gus nudged Shawn and hissed at him. "You're making him mad. Keep him calm." 

"The spirits show me what they want to," Shawn stated in a mysterious voice.

Lassiter stopped suddenly as Shawn's words hit him. "Titanic?" Unconsiously he flashed back to James and his other companions on the Titanic and shook his head, trying to get the memories out of his head... until later. "Whatever it is, is this something that will help with the case or not?"

Juliet saw Lassiter`s face. "You ok, Carlton?" she asked in a concerned voice as she placed a hand on his arm. She felt a surge of protectiveness towards her partner. He had been out of sorts since James had arrived and started a fight between himself and Lassiter. She wanted to slap James for causing Lassiter to react like that, but Lassiter had spoken to her in the car on the way to the docks and told her that he and James had sorted everything out now. He still refused to tell her what the fight was about. Sometimes she wanted to slap her partner too.

"I'm perfectly fine Juliet." Lassiter suddenly felt his fangs starting to show and quickly bent his head again. Briefly he wondered if his eyes had also turned black, before he decided that the fangs were the main problem at the moment.

Gus nudged Shawn. "What's going on with Lassie?"

"You sure Lassie. It was an inside job."

Lassiter let out a low growl. "I said I was fine." He made an effort to retract his fangs so he could look up and glare at Shawn. "Just get on with it. If you don't tell me where the order went to, I'll throw you off the case."

"Is he bluffing?" Gus asked Shawn worriedly.

"Don't think he is. It was an inside job. Check the logs."

Gus sneaked off to use the computers and to check the logs.

Lassiter pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to get a handle on the situation. . "Ok, it wasn't the Titanic, was it lettuce hearts, or what?"

Juliet eyed her partner in a concerned way. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. If he will just stop playing around like a child...." 

"The spirits show what they want to."

"You said that already." Lassiter pointed out.

"Maybe the spirits are saying we should watch Titanic," Shawn commented. 

Lassiter: "Maybe you should contact new spirits." 

"Or the spirits feel that Titanic is important to us. Or to our pasts somehow."

"Orrr you can shut up and help us out, or go away." Lassister said, feeling a headache coming on.

"Names in my head. All jumbled. Lettuce, heart..." Shawn said, clutching at his hair in a dramatic way as if the information was causing him pain.

"Well which is it?" Lassiter tapped his foot impatiently. "Two persons?" 

"It fits. One holds the door while other carried the order out." Juliet stated. "It depends on how big the orders were. Or maybe there was a whole gang of them." 

Gus came out of the office with sheets of paper that looked like printouts. "Oh...Hi....Look what I found. The missing order. Case solved. Let's go, Shawn." 

"Well that was anticlimatic," Shawn commented. 

"Yeah, here you go," Gus handed the sheets of paper to Juliet. "We gotta go. Come on Shawn, let's go." He grabbed a hold of Shawn's arm and tried to steer Shawn away from Lassiter. "I said c'mon Shawn, let's go!" 

"The spirits got their wires crossed, Cain, you believe it?" Shawn said, as he stood firmly in one place, ignoring Gus' attempts to lead him away.

Lassiter jerked his head up at his other name. "What did you say?" 

"Do you want to lose a body part?" Gus whispered in Shawn's ear. 

"Uh. No." Shawn answered quietly.

Lassiter frowned at Shawn. "Did you say can, or Cain?" 

"I said can. Why?" Shawn lied. "What did you think I said?" Lassiter's reaction to Shawn saying 'Cain' told him quite a bit. 

Lassiter stuck a finger in his ear as if he was cleaning it out. "Just wondering if I heard wrong." 

"Maybe you're getting old." Shawn retorted. 

Lassiter looked affronted at Shawn's comment: "Hey!" 

"Shawn! What are you doing?!" Gus asked as he tugged on Shawn's arm.

"Shawn, stop it!" Juliet ordered, not liking the way this conversation was going. If she didn't try and calm things down, Shawn might end up with a bullet somewhere that wouldn't kill him but might make him wish it did. 

"Nothing, Lassie knows I love him," Shawn said cheerfully. 

Lassiter's face grews dark but he tried to control his temper. "Are you trying to guilt me into something? I'm a respected head detective. I haven't done anything." 

"Shawn, apologize. Now!" Juliet ordered. 

Gus whispered in Shawn's ear. "Please Shawn before he brings out the fangs." 

Lassiter heard Gus's comment. "Before I What? What are you insinuating over there?" 

"I'm sorry Lassie. We love you really." Shawn apologised hurriedly. He didn't want to be bitten. Not with Lassie in the mood he was in. Shawn would more than likely get his throat torn out instead of a delicate love bite.

"Yes, we love you....Lots!" Gus added, hoping that his apology would also smooth things over with the slightly irate Head Detective.

"Carlton, calm down! What is wrong with you?" Juliet glared at Shawn. "I don't know what is wrong with you today, Shawn."

Lassiter's frown increased. "Are you going to tell me where the missing order went, or am I going to have to call The Chief?" 

"Stop it, Carlton, Shawn. Kiss and make up!" Juliet's face showed she didn't mean it to come out that way but as long as it stopped the two arguing, she didn't care. "What the hell is wrong with you two today?"

"While these two monkey around, our order is more and more lost." Lassiter commented tightly as he tried to control his temper. His eyes suddenly turned black momentarily. 

Shawn noticed the eye color change and felt a stab of fear. "Holy crap. What's up with your eyes, Lassie?" 

Lassiter's eyes returned to their normal color. "Nothing's wrong with them. Finish up what you're here for, and please leave." 

Guswas lost for words and his mouth hung open in shock. 

Shawn found he wanted to get out of there before Lassiter's eyes changed again. "I think I hear my phone ring. Will meditate on it." 

Gus stood there, stunned. "Shawn? Shawn!" 

"We have to go. Will call as soon as the spirits let me know." He turned tail and nearly ran for the car, followed by Gus.

Juliet turned to face Lassiter. "I've never seen them move so fast." 

"Strange, neither have I." 

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Lassiter composed himself and tried to give off the air that he was back to his 'regular' self. "Do I not look fine?"

"Something spooked them." Juliet commented, her mind on Shawn and Gus and the way they ran out of there. 

Lassiter acted innocent. "Perhaps it was the spirits?" He handed her the sheaf of papers. "See if you can make any sense of that."

Juliet flicked through the papers. "This is an order for cat treats." 

"Cat treats?" 

"Duck heart flavoured." 

"I don't even want to know." Lassiter shook his head. "There has to be more to it. No one in their right mind would steal cat treats." He was cut of by his phone ringing. He pulled it out and looked at it. The number was unfamiliar but he decided to answer anyway. "Lassiter?" He listened for a bit. "How did you get this number?" He moved away from Juliet to get some privacy. "I see. What makes you think our cases are connected?" A long pause as he listened to the other person. "Yes, that would do it. I hate those guys. They give the rest of us a bad name. Look, I'll run it by the Chief and see what she says...Oh, she did, did she? I'll have to confirm that with her, you know. I'll talk to you later." Another pause. "Don't call me that... Much better. Bye for now." He hung up and walked back to where Juliet was standing. "I have to call the Chief and tell her what we've discovered."

"Who was that?" Juliet asked curiously. She had tried to listen in to the conversation but she didn't discover much. Only that the person on the other end of the phone was also investigating and knew the Chief. She had her suspicions on who that person was but she had no proof.

"Just a friend." Lassiter replied absently as he dialed the Chief's number.

"Right," Juliet answered dubiously, not satisfied with his answer in the least.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The chapter you've all been waiting for. Lassie in leather. Also contains mild slash. Oh, and kudos to whoever spots all the references in this chapter.

The next day, Juliet, Shawn and Gus met up with James and Lassiter at the Station. James was clad in a dark suit with shiny black shoes on his feet. He was deep in conversation with Lassiter and Henry Spencer who was leaning back in his chair, listening intently and seemingly not noticing the new arrivals. 

Henry shook his head. "I can think of someone else like that," he commented with a meaningful look at James. "Guess it must be an age thing." 

"Damn right. Do they know about... You know?" James asked Henry. Shawn wondered what his father knew but he was in the dark at the moment. He made a mental note to ask Henry on his own later.

"Which part? That is a long complicated story, you know." Lassiter asked. "Henry came in late."

"Any of it. You'll have to tell him as it might come and bite us in the arse..." James paused and frowned. "No pun intended." 

"It was a long time ago," Henry stated, before deftly changing the subject. "So what did you find out?"

Lassiter answered. "Je... James thinks our case and his is connected."

"How?" Henry asked as he raised an eyebrow. "James, are you holding back?"

James sighed. "I'm an open book. I'll share all the intel I have on my case."

"Not forgetting the missing orders," Juliet spoke up. "There's been a rash of missing orders. Weird orders. Duck heart cat treats. But there was missing organs and stuff."

Shawn noticed that James and Lassiter had shared a look. "What is it?"

"It is so connected," James stated. "I've been tracking orders going missing all over and I tracked it here."

"What? How?" Gus questioned. He paused. "Since when does a civilian track stuff? I know you said the Chief called you in but you only told us your name, nothing else."

James smiled wryly. "Did I say I was a civilian? Or did you not even give me a chance to properly introduce myself before I was dragged off?" He addressed this last comment to Lassiter, who looked down at the ground. He shook his head. "Right. Anyway, allow me to introduce myself, I am Agent J..."

"As in the Men in Black?" Shawn interrupted. "Then that makes Lassie Agent K."

"Are you comparing me to Tommy Lee Jones?" Lassiter asked with a shrug. "I can live with that."

James smirked. "You would. And I suppose it could be classed as the Men in Black, if the Men in Black was run out of Cardiff."

"Cardiff? Wales?" Gus questioned. "So aliens are real then?"

"Is there any other Cardiff?" Lassiter asked. He shared a look with James. "Don't be silly, Guster, everyone knows aliens aren't real."

James muttered something under his breath, too low for Shawn to hear what he had said but Lassiter had smiled in response to the comment.

"He'll get over it," Lassiter stated with a shrug. Shawn wondered who this 'he' was and what he would get over.

"But what about the planets in the sky? The New York Invasion? Stonehenge nearly blowing up?" Gus persisted.

"Something in the water?" Lassiter suggested. Shawn knew that Lassiter didn't really believe his explanation but he had no way to prove it... Yet. 

"Back to the tracking things," Gus interjected. "Agent J... What is your thoughts on the alien invasion cover ups? Or are you a part of it to keep us civilians uninformed on what is out there?"

"So you think our cases are connected?" Juliet questioned before James could answer Gus. 

James sighed. "Yes. That's why the Chief called me in." He took a deep breath. "She knew that... well, let's just say, I have experience in this sort of thing." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's a code. For the Black Market type of thing."

"I'm surprised the 'spirits' didn't tell you all this already, Spencer," Lassiter commented lightly.

"The spirits are being cryptic, Lassie," Shawn answered. "They tell me what they want when they want. Such as the fact that James' hair color is naturally red."

"So? I dyed my hair. So what?" James commented. "I fancied a change. Doesn't mean anything." 

"The spirits tell me that you did it to hide something," Shawn said with a grin. He paused as the address on one of the order slips, that he caught a brief glimspe of, flashed into his head and adopted his 'psychic' pose. "The spirits are telling me that things are hotting up and that it's to do with the Vampire Club."

"We need to go there," Lassiter realised. "James, are you coming?"

"You bet," James answered. "I've established a cover for myself and one other person, as my partner, there."

"So, you've already found that place," Shawn stated, annoyed that his lead was beaten.

"Well, no." James replied. "I just went there because I happen to like the atmosphere. I didn't realise it was connected. Not until you just said it."

"You'd fit in perfectly then," Shawn commented cryptically. "So you and Lassie will go in undercover and the rest of us do what? I'll need to get in there and psychically divine the place."

"It's not a real vampire club," James answered. "It's more of a roleplay club." He raised his eyebrows at Lassiter in a meaningful way. "You could join me there one day. Maybe to help the investigation along."

"Hold up!" Lassiter said. "I don't appreciate you coming in and taking over my investigation, James."

"I'm not. At no time did the words 'I'm taking over' cross my lips."

"Lassiter! Bardulf!" the Chief's voice cut through their arguing. They turned as the Chief marched over to them and stood in between them. "I hope you are not going to destroy any more of my station with your arguing." 

"No Chief," Lassiter replied. "We've sorted that all out now."

"From the sounds of it, I don't think you had."

"That was just a little argument."

"Carl thinks that I'm trying to take over."

"You are. You haven't changed. You like to be in control."

"Excuse me. Pot, Kettle."

"Did you not have enough coffee this morning?"

"You're one to talk."

"Enough!" the Chief ordered. "You are to work together. Lassiter is in charge."

"Fine by me," James muttered, loud enough for Shawn to hear. 

"Thank you, Chief." Lassiter said. "James, you're with me. You said you have had been there before so you've going in the front. And, I'm going in as your partner. Boyfriend, or however you want to address it." 

"What about the rest of us?" Juliet questioned. She secretly wondered if Lassiter could pull off playing James' boyfriend, especially since Lassiter was notoriously bad at undercover roles.

"You are to be our backup," James answered before Lassiter could. "C... Carl needs his partner to watch his back. He trusts you to do so if the whole thing goes sideways."

"I hate it when you do that," Lassiter muttered. "He's right though, O'Hara. We need you to watch our backs." 

"Okay," Juliet answered, not at all happy about Lassiter's decision but slightly mollified by his comments.

"I need to go home and change," Lassiter stated. "James, I'd suggest that you do the same."

"Right." James grinned. "I'd suggest that you don't shave, Carl. You want to look different from Carlton Lassiter, Head Detective." 

"We'll meet at the club, at eight tonight." 

*****

Later that night, Shawn, Gus and Juliet waited outside the club for Lassiter to change into his undercover clothes and join them. Shawn leaned against Gus's car as he waited.

Shawn tapped his fingers impatiently. "What's keeping Lassie?"

"I'm sure he's on his way," Juliet answered. "Shawn, promise me you won't mock him in his undercover clothes."

"Jules, would I do such a thing? He's late."

"Actually it's five to," Gus spoke up as he glanced up from his watch. "And, yes, you would."

"I'm sure..." Shawn trailed off as something caught his eye. His jaw dropped and he nearly fell off his perch in shock.

Juliet and Gus turned to see what he had seen. Their jaws dropped at the sight of Lassiter in his undercover clothes as he walked towards them. Lassiter was clad in skintight black leather, which left nothing to the imagination. On his feet were heavy black boots. He was unshaven and he looked totally different to normal. 

Lassiter stood in front of them, aware of the stares. "Why are you all staring? It's just a disguise."

Shawn found his voice first: "Well Lassie, they won't be staring at your face, that's for sure."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Must you be so crude Spencer?" 

Juliet leaned back and gave Lassiter the once over. "I like it. I mean, I haven't seen you like this before." She realised she was babbling, and hoped she wasn't also drooling over Lassiter. At not least so he could spot it.

Shawn asked the question that went through all of their minds. "Where do you keep your gun?" 

Lassiter noticed the looks that Juliet was giving him. "Please, Juliet, conduct yourself with decorum. And it's in a safe place."

"Won't it hurt there?" Gus asked innocently. His eyes roamed over Lassiter's body as if he could spot the hidden gun. He snapped his head up to look Lassiter in the eyes. 

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Might as well get the sniggers and jokes and everything out of the way. Yes it's tight, yes, it's revealing. However, it's a disguise, and it's the only way to blend in."

"I don't think they are laughing at you Lassie. Am I laughing at you?"

"Be that as it may, this is police business, and who is head detective?" Lassiter growled in a deeper voice.

"Uh, you are," Shawn answered with a gulp at the change in voice from Lassiter. "I'm liking the new voice, Lassie. Gives you a rough and ready appearance." 

"He's not the only one," Juliet commented absently. "Uh, I mean, you don't sound like yourself, Carlton and that's a good thing. Especially as you're going undercover."

"Glad it meets with your approval, O'Hara." 

James walked up, also clad in skintight black leather, and stood next to Lassiter. "Ready... Cai...Carlton?" His eyes roamed over Lassiter's outfit. "Looks good."

Lassiter eyed James with a passionate fiery look for just a moment and then he adopted a professional demeanor. "Yes I am. Nice outfit." He leaned over to whisper in James' ear, too quiet for anyone else to hear. His whispered comment caused James to grin in reply and whisper something back to him.

Gus gave Shawn a look and gestured at how close James and Lassiter stood together. He found he couldn't keep his eyes off Lassiter and he hoped no one had noticed. He was surprised at his reaction towards Lassiter in that outfit. 

Shawn nodded in reply to Gus but kept his eyes on Lassiter and James. He leaned back and openly stared at them. He liked that new look on Lassiter and he wondered if he could arrange it so that was the only thing Lassiter could wear. 

Gus noticed where Shawn was looking. "Shawn! That's rude!" He looked at Juliet who had a starstruck look on her face. Gus wondered if that was a bit of drool at the corner of Juliet's mouth. "Jules! You have a boyfri....never mind!" 

James raised an eyebrow as he noticed the stares of the others. "It seems that they all want to eat you alive, Cain," he commented quietly in Lassiter's ear.

Lassiter smirked in an unLassiter way. "We're undercover, so what? It's how it's done. Remember, James?" He feared that if he started to use James' real name, not that it mattered as James` new name was a direct translation from his real name, he would slip up and accidentally call him by it in front of Shawn and Gus and then he would have to field unwanted questions from the both of them. He winked at James. "Let them stare." 

Gus elbowed Juliet and Shawn to no avail as they just ignored him. "Stop staring!" He sighed. "You two are impossible!" He edged away to see if he could eavesdrop on James and Lassiter. He wanted to know why James winked at Lassiter and why Lassiter had that wicked smile on his face in reply to whatever James had said to him. 

"I can't resist the Lassie," Shawn commented. "Well, who can resist?" He suddenly adopted his psychic pose. "Celine Dion is back."

Lassiter tore himself from his conversation with James.: "Knock it off Spencer." 

James quirked a eyebrow. "I hope not. Might have to shoot her." 

"You tried shooting her last time, and she was too quick for you. Unfortunately." Lassiter turned to Shawn. Now THAT was a story Shawn wanted to hear more about. "The same spirits that were talking about lettuce? Or are they new ones?" 

"All the spirits are." 

Lassiter rolled his eyes, and tapped his foot, making the leather squeak. "Spencer..."

Gus tried not to snicker at the sound. He was half successful. 

James groaned. "Don't remind me. I needed a lot of whiskey after that." 

Shawn continued. "I see leather and handcuffs." 

James muttered just loud enough for Lassie and Gus to hear. "Sounds like my favorite pastime." 

Lassiter gave James a sideways grin. "Our favorite pastime. It's not hard to do, we're surrounded by leather and I presume that a few people use handcuffs here."

"I see triplets. All identical. And, it's not in a porno." 

"You know that's right," James answered Lassiter. He sighed in reply to Shawn's 'triplet' comment.

"That's Gus's saying," Shawn exclaimed to James. 

"He stole my line!" Gus blurted. 

Shawn pointed a finger at James. "You Line Thief!" 

James looked contrite. "Sorry," he apologised to Gus. 

"I'm still not telling you anything." Lassiter stated as he walked away from them. He could feel Juliet watching him walk away and he was unsure on how he felt about that. He stopped and turned to face them. "We have official police business, let's get to it people. O'Hara, look for clues. James and I will scout the area, talk to the civilians. Spencer, you and Guster stay out of my way." 

"On it," Juliet said. "Carlton, be careful." 

"We can't stay out of his way." Gus whispered to Shawn.

"Right behind you." James said as he moved to stand next to Lassie. 

"You're right. We need to get in there too," Shawn whispered back to Gus. 

Lassiter: "Good. Now go to it!O'Hara, I'm always careful." He walked inside the club with James. He hoped that everyone does what they''re told. 

Juliet watched James and Lassie as they walked off inside the club. She hoped that her partner would be all right. If he wasn't, she'd shoot James herself. 

Shawn nudged Juliet gently. "Jules, you enjoying the view? We need to get in there as well."

"Shawn, you know Carlton told you to stay here." Juliet said with a shake of her head.

"No, his exact words were 'stay out of my way'."

"How? Dress up in leather?" Gus asked doubtfully.

"I could pull it off," Shawn said with a shrug. "Jules, do you think I could pull off the leather look?"

"Maybe. Shawn, where are you going to get the leather from?" Juliet questioned. She held up a hand. "Wait, never mind. I don't want to know."

"So what am I supposed to do?" Gus asked.

"Activate the jackal switch," Shawn answered. 

Gus gave Shawn a look. "Jackal switch? Seriously?" 

"You can sneak in. You can do it, Buddy." Shawn said. "You get in the offices and see if you can dig up something." 

"I know I can. But do you have to call it 'Jackal Switch' every single time?" 

"Yes. You'd worry if I didn't."

Gus sighed, shook his head, and walked off to sneak in to the place. It seemed that he had been doing a lot of sneaking around lately. He decided to pick the lock on the back entrance. "Jackal Switch, my ass." he grumbled under his breath as he sneaked in. He crept through the back and headed towards the manager's office.  
*******

Meanwhile Lassiter and James mingled inside the club and chatted to a few other guests, unaffected by the music playing in the background. Lassiter placed a hand on James' waist. James smiled at him and moved closer to him. Both of them headed to the bar to place a drinks order and chatted to the barman as he poured their drinks. 

On one of the other tables, Shawn watched their interaction as he sipped at his drink. He was surprised at how easily Lassiter had slipped into the role as 'boyfriend' but then he wondered why he was surprised, considering that there was a history there. Shawn briefly wondered how far they would go in their undercover roles, and he hoped that he could be there to watch. Hell, both of them were good looking guys. Now that he thought about it, James looked a lot like a stage magician that he had seen one time when he was on a road trip in Las Vegas. And had sort of hooked up with one night. He wondered if James was actually the same guy and whether he had hooked up with the same person as Lassiter. Not that he had told anyone of ALL his adventures while on his road trip. "Dude, did I hook up with a 150 year old vampire at one point in my life?" he asked himself quietly. "And, why the Hell didn't I know this fact then if I did?" He shook his head and growled under his breath as he imagined himself knelt at both Lassiter and James' feet as he begged for them to bite him. 

Lassiter tried to be professional, as he pulled James against him. "So who should we talk to first." For the first time in a long time, Lassiter felt comfortable with James again. 

"We could work the room." James answered as he wraped an arm around Lassie. He smiled as the song changed to 'Bad Medicine' by Bon Jovi. "Hey, it's our song."

"Sounds good to me." Lassiter walked around the room with James. "Was that written with us in mind?" He kept James close to him. He picked out a table and sat down next to a man on his own. He pulled James down next to him.

The man at the table eyed them suspiciously. "Are you two cops?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Lassiter asked, as he hugged James closer and gave him a kiss on the neck. He smiled as James tipped his neck to get better access. "Just how I like it." 

"You two are hot together. You are definitely not cops."

"Well personally I think James is hotter."

"Carl is hotter." James commented as he leaned into Lassiter. "We'll have to get the video camera out again. Don't you think, sweetheart?"

"I've missed the video camera." Lassiter stated. He took in the other man's appearence and smiled. "Well....You're not bad looking yourself. What do you think James, Honey?" 

Shawn watched from his vantage point as Lassiter pulled James into a passionate kiss. "Lassie, you dog," he muttered. 

Gus walked up behind Shawn and looked over his shoulder. "What's going on?" 

"Lassie is getting dirty." 

"Not Lassie." 

"Uh huh. Lassie is a dirty dog."

Gus sat down next to Shawn and looked over to where Lassiter and James were. "Whoa....He looks like he's enjoying it." 

"He's enjoying it a lot. It looks like they're going to to rip each other's clothes off."

"Sure looks like it. I hope they don't." 

"Why not?" 

"You'd like it. But this is a public place." 

"Yep. You think anyone would care if they did?" 

"I don't know....By the looks of this dive. No they wouldn't care." 

"I'd watch." Shawn commented. He noticed the look Gus gave him. "What? They're both good looking guys." 

Gus smacked him on the shoulder and frowned at him. "So? I know you'd watch. Plus you'd have binoculars." 

"Ow!" Shawn rubbed his shoulder. "I bruise easy. Don't you agree? I saw the way you were looking at Lassie outside." 

"I guess, if you're into that. Which I totally know you are." He ignored Shawn's last comment and instead handed him some printouts from the office, which Shawn flicked through quickly. "It's weird. Missing organs, blood bags. Stuff like that. I don't get it." He looked up and caught a glimpse of Lassie's eyes turning a gold color.

"What kind of person would do such a thing? Unless they aren't human." Shawn asked. He looked over at Lassiter and noticed the eye color change. "Maybe we're dealing with vampires."

"That's silly. There's no such thing as vampires.... Is there?" 

"How do you explain Lassie? His eyes have changed again." Shawn then noticed that James's eyes have changed to a golden colour too and James's teeth have extended into fangs. "And James also?"

"The light's playing tricks on our eyes."

"What about when we were at the docks? Lassie's eyes went a solid black. And now they've gone golden."

"Sunlight, shadows, it's perfectly scientific." 

Shawn shook his head. "I don't think so. We heard him admit it." 

"I don't know.... Maybe that was just our imagination. Supernatural stuff doesn't exist. Yeah, we did, but, it's just too weird. Lassie? A vampire?" 

"Well, he's not a full vamp. He's out during the day. Think Blade. If Blade was Irish and a cop." 

"Yeah, so not a full vamp, but what turns your eyes black?" 

"No idea. It's just weird."

"Tell me about it." Gus noticed that Shawn hadn't taken his eyes off Lassiter and James. "You're such a perv." He rolled his eyes. "Where's Jules?" 

Shawn reluctantly tore his gaze from Lassiter and James and turned to face Gus. "She is..." He looked over to see Lassiter and James kissing again. "...missing out."

Gus saw that Juliet was openly staring at the couple. "I don't think she is missing it."

Shawn subtly waved Juliet over to join them. "Hey, Jules, you enjoying the show as much as I am?"

Gus looked between Juliet and and Shawn. "I think she's in shock. And, Shawn, you're just being a perv."


End file.
